


Not On The Mission Spec

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another undercover assignment, but Natasha can't help wondering...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not On The Mission Spec

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt of "Red Hair".

Tasha leans her whole body against Clint's, curling herself into his embrace as his arm slides over her shoulder, pulling her in. They're undercover, again, but at least this time no one's actively shooting at them, and they're not having to have sex in front of strangers to keep their cover. All they need to do is pretend to be in love.

Clint plays with a curl of her hair. He knows not to pull - the last time he did that, he couldn't walk for a week - but he winds it between his fingers, letting the strands tickle the sensitive skin there. It's longer than the last time they did this, and he's pretty sure it's redder too, but he'll never mention the possibility of hair dye. 

She'll never admit it to him, but she likes the feel of him playing with her hair. It's not even that it's a turn on - although it is - but there's something comforting about it. Like the way a mother would brush her daughter's hair. She shivers slightly when he lets go and the curl brushes against her bare neck. For a moment she lets herself wonder what it would feel like to have him properly run his fingers through her hair.

Clint keeps his eye on the target and releases the soft curl. He feels Tasha shiver and wonders if it's part of her cover, or if there is something more there. He doesn't have time to think too much about it as the target stands up and starts to move towards them. He knows Tasha would have seen him already, but he brushes his thumb along her jawline, hoping she picks up the signal.

Despite the sensation of Clint's fingers along her skin, Natasha keeps her mind on the mission, filing away her thoughts for another day when there wasn't so much at stake.


End file.
